


What Drove Us On

by jinxedragon



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/jinxedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems of what affected each character most in their origin. It could have been a single sentence or an action of another. Also adding in Haiku's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cousland

“Don't worry, son. You'll get to see a sword up close real soon, I promise." – Fergus Cousland  
Those words echoed through my head  
Seeing their bodies grow cold  
A barking laugh filled with agony and pain  
My heart filled with poisonous lead  
Such painful irony, is all I could think  
As I watched my mother weep  
We couldn’t stay, we had to run  
But in the end there remained only one  
I would get revenge for my family’s deaths  
All while remembering, that single sentence


	2. Tabris

A simple wedding band hung around her neck  
A symbol of a time long past  
A day she remembers even now  
And will forever last  
She remembers the body of her betrothed  
Lying cold against the ground  
Then all she could see was red  
And wanting all in her path dead   
The farther in they carved their way  
The more feral she grew  
They would not win   
She would have her say  
In the only way she knew  
She would make them feel her pain  
And make them pay   
For all the wrongs they do  
She killed them all for hurting her friends  
And it was a decision filled with no regret


	3. Mahariel

A broken image  
His eternal reflection  
The pieces that would no longer fit together  
He had lost his privilege  
Lost his clans affection  
As they sent him away   
With a human he hates  
Screaming not to let go  
To not send him away  
Leaving him to a separate fate  
He would have rather died, they know  
But they could not allow him this fate  
He would live on for his own sake  
Avenging the friend he lost  
And finding love at a new cost


	4. Amell

She had betrayed her only friend  
Leaving nothing to mend  
Her jealousy had overrun her emotions  
Setting the plan in motion  
Not able to look him in the eye  
She spun her web of lies  
And when he revealed what he’d become  
She would succumb  
Her fate was sealed  
Blood magic would became her shield


	5. Surana

He didn't betray his friend  
He stood by him till the end  
He stands still by his decision  
No matter the division  
He will not be a pawn   
He will not fall for the con   
He will write his own path  
Even if it’s one filled with wrath  
He will not be chained to the circles demands  
But they will obey his commands


	6. Brosca

A stupid bet   
That caused pain   
But not regret  
It brought me to a new domain  
An escape from a life of dirt  
Escape from a life of hurt  
Goodbye mother, goodbye sister  
Goodbye to the smell of your liquor   
I don't care if I fall into the sky  
As long as I don’t die  
In this place of darkness  
I will no longer be helpless


	7. Aeducan

Betrayed by those I trusted  
Never have I felt so disgusted  
I gave you my trust, I gave you my hope  
You tied a noose with your rope  
And let me fall to my death   
But I still have my breath  
I will live, I will survive  
I will fight and fight I will  
Even as this warm air begins to chill   
My body will move on  
Until I see the surfaces dawn


	8. Haiku DA2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away with the haiku.

Isabela

Smell of the ocean

Beautiful and loving free 

Stronger than its storms

 

Fenris

A past not shaken

Chains bound to his future self

Freedom is not free

 

Anders

Seeking Justice where

No one cares to find how it

has turned to Vengeance

 

Merrill

Answers thought lost sought

Broken image with no sight

Blood is the key used 

 

Varric

Twister of stories told

Lying to make something great

To help his friends fate 

 

Aveline 

Stronger than most claim

She is the wall that holds up

Her friends when needed

 

Sebastian

Chanter of the lights dark

Bow always at the ready

Strikes down all his foes 

 

Bethany

My dearest sister

Magic glows bright in your hands 

Not a curse, a gift

 

Carver

My dearest brother

Strong both of his head and will

But will always care


	9. Da Origins Haiku

Zevran 

Sent to kill Wardens

Only to find friends amongst

Not a crow; a man

 

Leliana 

A beautiful star

That sings songs of old and new

a flower of steel 

 

Morrigan

More thorn than flower

At first glance afraid to touch

Beneath soft petals

 

Alistar

A child beginning

Grows into a large man’s shoes

He might be ready 

 

Oghren

Breath of ale stinks bad

Wields hammer like mad Bronco

Friend for life and death 

 

Shale

Made of beautiful stone

Once a dwarf and now a friend

Crush the pigeons 

 

Wynne

Old but young in self

A teacher and mother guide

Helps understand goal

 

Sten

True friend stands by side

Faces an army willingly

Can bribe with cookies

 

Loghain

General Outcast

For his crimes sentenced to death

Given second chance


End file.
